A people
Category:Ethnic Groups The A people are a semi-isolated, insular culture residing on Ui Island. For millennia, almost no other culture has interacted with the A people, allowing them to form very diverse, insular cultures for such a long time. The Kaymu, for about 10,000 years, also constitutes a large section of the island's population, being known as "E-Ot-Kaiuu-Fef." Origins The A people originated as a minor offshoot of the second human migration to Kahaipe around 65,000 years ago. As ice sheets dwindled around north Kahaipe, modern humans started inhabiting Ui Island approximately 25,000 years ago. As time progressed, many clans started to form over limited resources and territory. Although extremely diverse cultures populated the island, much of the languages consisted of the same dialect and these cultures paid respect to similar gods. Around the negative -8300th year, the rise of a common culture dominated the island. This required the installation of a large-scale, defensive military. Large storages of grains and other crops were used as present to gods or welfare for poorer clans. The island was beginning to pool in resources and gain power as a whole, and the exploitation of clans started to dwindle. Kaymu migrants also simultaneously poured into the island, contributing to the culmination of the island's cultural wealth at the time. Many impressive stone and wooden structures were built during this time as well, along with the establishment of the large town of U, founded by a rich clan noble known as "Aaa'." Eventually, the empires of both the Ver'nandian and Kaymu populaces established trading routes to the Ui Island, which resulted in fast-paced wealth accumulation of the island's natives. Overview Clans dominated the island for millennia. Cannibalism, clan wars, and human sacrifice, for thousands of years, provided ways of aggression among these cultures. Strong respect to gods and general authority was unquestionable, and any defiance to that was swiftly met with decapitation or forced cannibalism. Over time, human rights violations started to dwindle down once the clans worked together to build a common military and culture. The rich volcanic soils around the Ui volcano enriched the island's soil and helped the A regularly experience surpluses of crops, even in times of intense tribal conflict. "Farming houses", which often consisted of a pyramid-shaped, wooden construction featuring several floors, each of which contained rooms per floor. With rich soil and exposure to sunlight, each room could grow large varieties of crops across the year. Domestication of animals was nonexistent, and fishing was rare. The A had and still has a mostly vegetarian diet. Abundant in forests, wood and stones consist the majority of the A's settlements. The houses are built in a pyramidal-like structure with interwoven layers of the wood and stones. Roads often featured elaborate stone decorations, depending on each clan's favored design, and each road told a story about the local inhabitants or landscape features. As a carryover from their ancient days, the A practice a much more humane way of aggression which often involves raiding a clan's prized possession and burning it. The burning usually takes place within a large charcoal fire pit. Drinking, wrestling, and other sports competitions between the rivals are commonplace during these events. The raidings are completely consensual among clans, unlike the past. Physical Characteristics The A are quite physically different from mainland populations in Kahaipe. The cold temperatures yet more consistent sunlight contributed to their slightly tanned skin when compared with the rest of the continent. Eye color varies from grey to dark brown, and hair color is a consistent brown to dark brown. As a result of insular dwarfism, the average A person is much shorter than the average Huayaloan, by at least 15cm. Trivia